


Not for Me

by chagrintrovert



Series: Sifki Scenes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagrintrovert/pseuds/chagrintrovert





	Not for Me

Tension pervaded the golden throne room, looming over the guards and advisors as Loki re-read the letter his raven had intercepted that morning. His imbecile of a brother had tried to contact Sif. Again.

Loki was livid. 

With a sneer, he crumpled the parchment between his long fingers and flicked it into the air, incinerating it with a wave of his hand. He clenched his jaw and peered over the room, eyes shifting from guard to guard under his heavy brow as he traced a finger over his lip pensively.

Ynir, principal advisor to the king, spoke carefully. "The Golden Son will one day return." He hesitated. "All things must come to an end, My King."

Loki knew that if Thor returned before the wedding, Sif would never go through with it. Even if she wanted to, he would talk her out of it and Loki would again be cast aside, replaced by the glory that is Thor. Through gritted teeth, he replied, "Not for me." He set his gaze on a guard by the doors. "Tell the dressmaker to double her efforts. Lady Sif and I shall be married tomorrow night."


End file.
